Episode 166
Episode 166 (aka The Keane-A-Thon) is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was clearly edited to make Brett Keane look bad. Prev: Episode 165 Next: Episode 167 Highlights * The second guest appearance of Brett Keane * Paul sings a song about Brett - 1:27:48 * Paul sings a song about Brett called Baked Goods - 1:28:25 * Brett gets destroyed. Videos Played # The Drunken Peasants Animated - Brett Keane's Conversion Story # Sye Ten Atheist: Brett Keane The Motherfucking Opera # Amazing Atheist: Not Too Keane -- Part 1 # Brett keane admits he doesn't care about plagiarism. # Remarkable Republican: Brett Keane: Super Queer # Remarkable Republican: Question for Scotty # Brett Keane: Church of Sexyology Start Of The Show The Drunken Peasants began the episode and brought Brett Keane onto the show. The peasants asked Brett why he didn't eat fried chicken while shirtless on camera to entertain the masses. They also asked Brett about his controversial actions which got his accounts banned in the past, such as doc-dropping and false reporting, all of which he denied. Paul's Ego completely destroyed the Manatee by pointing out that his continued existence on YouTube is blatantly against the terms of service. The Bread Queen then criticized Paul's best friend, Jason, for supposedly joining his hangouts solely to troll. The Butt Cream later accused Paul of endorsing racism and rape. The Walrus king accused TJ of being a bad friend to FakeSagan solely because of a broadcast stream where FakeSagan was waving a gun around, nearly blowing TJ and his own brains out, which is apparently TJ's fault. TJ asked about the Butt King's transition from an atheist to "Gawd believer". Next, they decided to show Brett an animated video about his own theistic conversion. The manatee ignored the subject and took a bathroom break. Brett and the peasants discussed a bunch of shit: such as TJ's plan to travel all around America in a RV which never came to fruition, FreeSpeechVids, and finally, TJ's intended alternative to YouTube. TJ also mentioned how the Bread Queen often makes it seem like they were always enemies, despite having been friends at the beginning of their YouTube careers. Brett was essentially trying to rewrite history. TJ questioned Brett about the validity of atheists secretly using vote bots to down vote his videos. Paul told a story about how Brett is the only guy on YouTube he's ever known to use bots to up-vote videos. His videos were apparently getting tons of positive comments and likes all of a sudden, but after people saw through his bullshit, he halted this practice abruptly and his videos returned to receiving shit tier reactions. Brett asked to bring a friend of his own onto the show that was a non-believer named Nadia Chambers and the peasants agreed to possibly look into bringing her on the show. Brett Keane talked about how suicide is a frequent topic on his hangouts and asked if TJ still believed people who kill themselves are cowards, in response, TJ admitted that his own statement was a harsh choice of words and talks about a friend of his who have dealt with depression. Paul talked about his own depression in the past and questioned why Brett even brought it up. They showed a Sye Ten Atheist video called "Brett Keane the Motherfucking Opera" to Brett himself for a live reaction on camera. Paul questions Brett about allegations regarding his domestic abuse in real life and why he gave two completely different explanations to try and play off the event. Brett reveals himself as a master bullshitter by offering a third different explanation. Middle Of The Show Ben accused Brett Keane of making false reviews of his own book on Amazon. Brett the Stallion Keane tries to offer an explanation but Paul completely blows through it. TJ explained that even with his expansive fan-base, he never has had anyone verbally suck his cock like on Brett's reviews of his shitty fucking book. The Butt King took ANOTHER bathroom break. While Brett was taking a shit, the peasants discussed his previous attempt to pass himself off as an author with no other job. Paul subsequently exposed Brett's explanation, effectively proving that he's a complete huckster and a liar. As soon as the manatee returned, they watched one of TJ's old videos, Not Too Keane. In the video TJ talks about Brett plagiarizing a song. They covered a video by some lady named Jubilicious where she was interviewing Brett Keane. Brett claimed that the video was deliberately distorted in order to smear and tarnish his reputation. They accidentally played a GamesULove video because Brett sent the wrong link. Then, the Remarkable Republican accuses Brett of being a secret homosexual. They played another video by Remarkable Republican, this one asking Scotty to come out of the closet as a Christian homosexual. Brett Keane left... again! Paul sang 2 songs to make fun of Brett. Brett went full douchebag by bringing up TJ's failed projects and his father for the one thousandth fucking time; even though those issues had already been addressed by TJ. Brett argued with the peasants about the same shit that should've already been disputed. The argument got so heated that Brett Keane left the call. Brett Keane returned and Paul questioned him about his books being complete shit. TJ asked Brett why he'd even bother if he knew he couldn't write properly. The Butt King went for ANOTHER low blow by bringing up TJ's father again. End Of The Show After talking about Brett Keane's religious beliefs, the peasants brought a Patreon guest named Luis onto the show. They discussed Brett Keane's wife converting to theism and criticized his hypocrisy of using the same arguments he once seek to demolish. They let some faggot named Luis on the show to insult and yell at Brett. TJ asked about the size of Brett's erect cock, he refused to answer the question because he's a "gawd believer." They asked the Manatee about his kinks but then he... he.... he left again. While Brett was gone, they watched a video about Brett talking about sex, the video was from his atheist era. They then prepared for Story time with Paul, the title of Paul's story was Erase My Innocence. The plot of the story started with Paul returning home, having worked a night-shift. Paul talked about how he had a stressful day and decided to jerk off, he later hopped on YouTube and watched a Brett Keane video featuring a poem named Erasing My Innocence, he watched the video and wasn't satisfied. He watched a video by Judilicious comparing side-by-side Keane's poem to a poem that Brett had clearly ripped off, he had only changed a few words here and there. Paul suggested that this exact moment marked the downfall of his channel. TJ decided to read out his own completely original poem. They tried to have the Bread Queen read a Crazy Craigslist Ad, but Brett refused. They wrapped up the show. Brett Keane's Washroom Breaks Brett Keane left the show SIX FUCKING TIMES to take a piss or shit. Most of his washroom breaks conveniently coincided with the level of verbal beating he received from the peasants. He also blamed French vanilla for his need to take washroom breaks. Here's a list of the time codes of Brett Keane's fucking washroom breaks. # - 0:24:40 # - 1:07:00 # - 1:27:13 # - 1:35:39 # - 1:52:49 # - 2:12:05 Quotes * "Brett, You are the biggest piece of shit on YouTube. You have literally done anything that you accuse me of. You have literally done.... everything. You are a piece of a shit. You are a backstabber. You're a liar. You're a scammer, you're a con-artist and you are a piece of shit human being." ''- Paul's verbal lashing against Brett * ''"Go dunk your fucking head into the toilet and flush it until you pass out, you piece of fucking garbage" ''- Paul talking to Brett * ''"Shakes so good, makes a situation cry. Sweet individual." - Paul singing about Brett. * "Like father, like son." - Brett Keane while going full douchebag. * "You sure did, you liar-huckster-piece-of-shit!" - Paul to Keane. * "A wild Brett Keane appeared." - Scotty on Keane's return. Trivia *Keane continues to claim that TJ was a terrible friend to FakeSagan. *Paul's Ego is a Brett Keane historian. With a PHD in Keaneology and an occupation in attacking his family. *Ben claims that Remarkable Republican once hit on Scotty. *Brett must have been raised under eastern philosophy because he believes the sins of the father extend to the son. *Paul prefers the layout and rating system of the old YouTube. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page (Chedubs, NephilimFree, TrueEmpiricism, Ran Campbell, CapnOawesome, Fish Head, and BeyondPhere were mentioned in this episode) Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests